Battle of the Bulge order of battle
This is the order of battle of German and Allied forces during the Battle of the Bulge. Caveat: This Battle lasted more than a month, with assignments in considerable flux. Any hierarchy of unit within Corps within Army within Army Group is inherently a snapshot of a single moment in that flux. The hierarchy given here is at a moment nearly at the end of the Battle. To fully understand the hierarchy at any given moment in the Battle, you must not rely on this page alone. For example, the hierarchy here places the U. S. 7th Armored Division in XVIII Corps in U. S. First Army in 12th Army Group. However, when the German attack began on 16 December 1944, the alignment of U. S. 7th Armored Division was (XIII Corps, U. S. Ninth Army, 12th Army Group). Later that day, the alignment became (VIII Corps, U. S. First Army, 12th Army Group). On 20 December, the alignment became (XVIII Corps, U. S. First Army, 12th Army Group) and on the same day (XVIII Corps, U. S. First Army, 21st Army Group). On 18 January 1945, the final alignment became (XVIII Corps, U. S. First Army, 12th Army Group) -- the alignment in the hierarchy given here. Allied Forces Supreme Headquarters Allied Expeditionary Forces General of the Army Dwight D. Eisenhower 12th Army Group LTG Omar N. Bradley U.S. First Army LTG Courtney H. Hodges ::5th Belgian Fusilier Battalion ::143rd and 413th AA Gun Battalions ::526th Armored Infantry Battalion ::99th Infantry Battalion (Norwegian-Americans) V Corps MG Leonard T. Gerow ::56th Signal Battalion ::102nd Cavalry Group, Mechanized :::38th and 102nd Cavalry Recon Squadrons attached ::613th TD Battalion ::186th, 196th, 200th, and 955th FA Battalions ::254th Engineer Combat Battalion ::187th FA Group (751st and 997th FA Battalions) ::190th FA Group (62nd, 190th, 272nd, and 268th FA Battalions) ::406th FA Group (76th, 941st, 953rd, and 987th FA Battalions) ::1111th Engineer Combat Group (51st, 202nd, 291st, and 296th Engineer Combat Battalions) ::1121st Engineer Combat Group (146th, 254th Engineer Combat Battalions) ::1195th Engineer Combat Group ::134th, 387th, 445th, 460th, 461st, 531st, 602nd, 639th, and 863rd AAA AW Battalions : 1st Infantry Division "Big Red One" :BG Clift Andrus ::16th, 18th and 26th Infantry Regiments ::5th, 7th, 32nd, and 33rd FA Battalions ::1st Engineer Combat Battalion ::745th Tank Battalion ::634th and 703rd TD Battalions ::103rd AAA AW Battalion : 2nd Infantry Division "Indianhead" :MG Walter M. Robertson ::9th, 23rd, and 38th Infantry Regiments ::12th, 15th, 37th, and 38th FA Battalions ::2nd Engineer Combat Battalion ::741st Tank Battalion ::612th and 644th TD Battalions ::462nd AAA AW Battalion : 9th Infantry Division "Old Reliables" :MG Louis A. Craig ::39th, 47th, and 60th Infantry Regiments ::26th, 34th, 60th, and 84th FA Battalions ::15th Engineer Combat Battalion ::38th Cavalry Recon Squadron ::746th Tank Battalion ::376th and 413th AAA AW Battalions : 78th Infantry Division "Lightning" :MG Edwin P. Parker, Jr. ::309th, 310th, and 311th Infantry Regiments ::307th, 308th, 309th, and 903rd FA Battalions ::303rd Engineer Combat Battalion ::709th Tank Battalion ::628th and 893rd TD Battalions ::552nd AAA AW Battalion ::: CCR, 5th Armored Division (attached) ::: 2nd Ranger Battalion (attached) : 99th Infantry Division "Checkerboard" :MG Walter E. Lauer ::393rd, 394th, and 395th Infantry Regiments ::370th, 371st, 372nd, and 924th FA Battalions ::324th Engineer Combat Battalion ::801st TD Battalion ::535th AAA AW Battalion VII Corps MG Joseph Lawton Collins ::4th Cavalry Group, Mechanized ::29th Infantry Regiment ::Two French Light Infantry Battalions ::509th Parachute Infantry Battalion ::298th Engineer Combat Battalion ::740th Tank Battalion ::18th FA Group (188th, 666th, and 981st FA Battalions) ::142nd FA Group (195th and 266th FA Battalions) ::188th FA Group (172nd, 951st, and 980th FA Battalions) ::342nd, 366th, 392nd, 1308th, and 1313th Engineer General Service Regiments ::18th, 83rd, 87th, 183rd, 193rd, 957th, and 991st FA Battalions : 2nd Armored Division "Hell on Wheels" :MG Ernest N. Harmon ::41st Armored Infantry Regiment ::66th and 67th Armored Regiments ::14th, 78th, and 92nd Armored FA Battalions ::17th Armored Engineer Battalion ::82nd Recon Battalion ::702nd TD Battalion ::195th AAA AW Battalion ::elements of 738th Tank Battalion (special - mine clearing) attached : 3rd Armored Division "Spearhead" :MG Maurice Rose ::36th Armored Infantry Regiment ::32nd and 33rd Armored Regiments ::54th, 67th, and 391st Armored FA Battalions ::23rd Armored Engineer Battalion ::83rd Recon Squadron ::643rd and 703rd TD Battalion ::486th AAA AW Battalion : 83rd Infantry Division "Ohio" :MG Robert C. Macon ::329th, 330th, and 331st Infantry Regiments ::322nd, 323rd, 324th, and 908th FA Battalions ::308th Engineer Combat Battalion ::453rd AAA AW Battalion ::774th Tank Battalion ::772nd TD Battalion : 84th Infantry Division "Railsplitters" :BG Alexander R. Bolling ::333rd, 334th, and 335th Infantry Regiments ::325th, 326th, 327th, and 909th FA Battalions ::309th Engineer Combat Battalion ::701st Tank Battalion, replaced by 771st Tank Battalion on 20 December ::638th TD Battalion ::557th AAA AW Battalion XVIII Airborne Corps MG Matthew B. Ridgway ::14th Cavalry Group, Mechanized ::254th, 275th, 400th, and 460th FA Battalions ::79th FA Group (153rd, 551st, and 552nd FA Battalions) ::179th FA Group (259th and 965th FA Battalions) ::211th FA Group (240th and 264th FA Battalions) ::401st FA Group (187th and 809th FA Battalions) : 7th Armored Division "Lucky Seventh" :BG Robert W. Hasbrouck ::CCA, CCB, and CCR ::23rd, 38th, and 48th Armored Infantry Battalions ::17th, 31st, and 40th Tank Battalions ::434th, 440th, and 489th Armored FA Battalions ::33rd Armored Engineer Battalion ::87th Recon Squadron ::814th TD Battalion ::203rd AAA AW Battalion ::820th TD Battalion attached 25–30 December : 30th Infantry Division "Old Hickory" :MG Leland S. Hobbs ::117th, 119th, and 120th Infantry Regiments ::113th, 118th, 197th, and 230th FA Battalions ::105th Engineer Combat Battalion ::743rd Tank Battalion ::823rd TD Battalion ::517th Parachute Infantry Regiment attached ::110th, 431st and 448th AAA AW Battalions : 75th Infantry Division :MG Fay B. Prickett ::289th, 290th, and 291st Infantry Regiments ::730th, 897th, 898th, and 899th FA Battalions ::275th Engineer Combat Battalion ::750th Tank Battalion ::629th and 772nd TD Battalions ::440th AAA AW Battalion : 82nd Airborne Division "All American" :MG James M. Gavin ::504th, 505th, 507th, and 508th Parachute Infantry Regiments ::325th Glider Infantry Regiment ::319th and 320th Glider FA Battalions ::376th and 456th Parachute FA Battalions ::307th Airborne Engineer Battalion ::80th AAA AW Battalion ::551st Parachute Infantry Battalion ::740th Tank Battalion attached 30 December – 11 January ::628th TD Battalion attached 2–11 January ::643rd TD Battalion attached 4–5 January : 106th Infantry Division "Golden Lions" :MG Alan W. Jones ::422nd, 423rd, and 424th Infantry Regiments ::589th, 590th, 591st, and 592nd FA Battalions ::81st Engineer Combat Battalion ::820th TD Battalion ::634th AAA AW Battalion 8–18 December ::440th AAA AW battalion 8 December – 4 January ::563rd AAA AW battalion 9–18 December : 101st Airborne Division "Screaming Eagles" :BG Anthony C. McAuliffe (MG Maxwell D. Taylor) ::501st, 502nd, and 506th Parachute Infantry Regiments ::327th Glider Infantry Regiment ::1st Battalion, 401st Glider Infantry ::321st and 907th Glider FA Battalions ::377th and 463rd Parachute FA Battalion ::326th Parachute Engineer Battalion ::705th TD Battalion ::81st Airborne AAA AW Battalion U.S. Third Army LTG George S. Patton, Jr. :109th, 115th, 217th, and 777th AA Gun Battalions :456th, 465th, 550th, and 565th AAA AW Battalions :280th ECB - Engineer Combat Battalion - NON Divisional Unit (later assigned to the 9th Army) III Corps MG John Millikin ::6th Cavalry Group, Mechanized ::179th, 274th, 776th, and 777th FA Battalions ::193rd FA Group (177th, 253rd, 696th, 776th, and 949th FA Battalions) ::203rd FA Group (278th, 742nd, 762nd FA Battalions) ::183rd and 243rd Engineer Combat Battalions ::1137th Engineer Combat Group (145th, 188th, and 249th Engineer Combat Battalions) ::467th and 468th AAA AW Battalions : 4th Armored Division :MG Hugh J. Gaffey ::CCA, CCB, and CCR ::10th, 51st, and 53rd Armored Infantry Battalions ::8th, 35th, and 37th Tank Battalions ::22nd, 66th, and 94th Armored FA Battalions ::24th Armored Engineer Battalion ::25th Cavalry Recon Squadron ::489th AAA AW Battalion ::704th TD Battalion : 6th Armored Division "Super Sixth" :MG Robert W. Grow ::CCA, CCB, and CCR ::15th, 68th and 69th Tank Battalions ::9th, 44th, and 50th Armored Infantry Battalions ::128th, 212th, and 231st Armored FA Battalions ::25th Armored Engineer Battalion ::86th Cavalry Recon Squadron ::691st TD Battalion ::777th AAA AW Battalion : 26th Infantry Division "Yankee" :MG Willard S. Paul ::101st, 104th, and 328th Infantry Regiments ::101st, 102nd, 180th, and 263rd FA Battalions ::101st Engineer Combat Battalion ::735th Tank Battalion ::818th TD Battalion ::390th AAA AW Battalion : 35th Infantry Division "Santa Fe" :MG Paul W. Baade ::134th, 137th, and 320th Infantry Regiments ::127th, 161st, 216th, and 219th FA Battalions ::60th Engineer Combat Battalion ::654th TD Battalion ::448th AAA AW Battalion : 90th Infantry Division "Tough 'Ombres" :MG James A. Van Fleet ::357th, 358th, and 359th Infantry Regiments ::343rd, 344th, 345th, and 915th FA Battalions ::315th Engineer Combat Battalion ::773rd TD Battalion ::774th TD Battalion attached 21 December – 6 January ::537th AAA AW Battalion VIII Corps MG Troy H. Middleton ::687th FA Battalion ::174th FA Group (965th, 969th, and 700th FA Battalions) ::333rd FA Group (333rd and 771st FA Battalions) ::402nd FA Group (559th, 561st, and 740th FA Battalions) ::422nd FA Group (81st and 174th FA Battalions) ::178th and 249th Engineer Combat Battalions ::1102nd Engineer Group (341st Engineer General Service Regiment) ::1107th Engineer Combat Group (159th, 168th, and 202nd Engineer Combat Battalions) ::1128th Engineer Combat Group (35th, 44th, and 202nd Engineer Combat Battalions) ::French Light Infantry (six Light Infantry Battalions from Metz region) ::467th, 635th, 778th AAA AW Battalions : 9th Armored Division "Phantom" :MG John W. Leonard ::CCA, CCB, and CCR ::27th, 52nd, and 60th Armored Infantry Battalions ::2nd, 14th, and 19th Tank Battalions ::3rd, 16th, and 73rd Armored FA Battalions ::9th Armored Engineer Battalion ::89th Cavalry Squadron ::811th TD Battalion ::482nd AAA AW Battalion : 11th Armored Division "Thunderbolt" :BG Charles S. Kilburn ::CCA, CCB, and CCR ::21st, 55th, and 63rd Armored Infantry Battalions ::22nd, 41st, and 42nd Tank Battalions ::490th, 491st, and 492nd Armored FA Battalions ::56th Armored Engineer Battalion ::602nd TD Battalion ::41st Cavalry Squadron ::575th AAA AW Battalion : 17th Airborne Division "Golden Talons" :MG William M. Miley ::507th and 513th Parachute Infantry Regiments ::193rd and 194th Glider Infantry Regiments ::680th and 681st Glider FA Battalions ::466th Parachute FA Battalion ::139th Airborne Engineer Battalion ::155th Airborne AAA AW Battalion : 28th Infantry Division "Keystone" :MG Norman D. Cota ::109th, 110th, and 112th Infantry Regiments ::107th, 108th, 109th, and 229th FA Battalions ::103rd Engineer Combat Battalion ::707th Tank Battalion ::602nd TD Battalion ::630th TD Battalion ::447th AAA AW Battalion : 87th Infantry Division "Golden Acorn" :BG Frank L. Culin, Jr. ::345th, 346th, and 347th Infantry Regiments ::334th, 335th, 336th, 912th FA Battalions ::312th Engineer Combat Battalion ::761st Tank Battalion ::549th AAA AW Battalion ::610th TD battalion 14–22 December ::691st TD battalion 22–24 December and 8–26 January ::704th TD battalion 17–19 December XII Corps MG Manton S. Eddy ::2nd Cavalry Group, Mechanized ::161st, 244th, 277th, 334th, 336th, and 736th FA Battalions ::177th FA group 215th, 255th, and 775th FA Battalions ::182nd FA group 802nd, 945th, and 974th FA Battalions ::183rd FA group 695th and 776th FA Battalions ::404th FA group 273rd, 512th, and 752nd FA Battalions ::1303rd Engineer Service Regiment : 4th Infantry Division "Ivy" :MG Raymond O. Barton ::8th, 12th, and 22nd Infantry Regiments ::20th, 29th, 42nd, and 44th FA Battalions ::4th Engineer Combat Battalion ::70th Tank Battalion ::802nd and 803rd TD Battalions ::377th AAA AW Battalions : 5th Infantry Division "Red Diamond" :MG Stafford L. Irwin ::2nd, 10th, and 11th Infantry Regiments ::19th, 21st, 46th, and 50th FA Battalions ::7th Engineer Combat Battalion ::737th Tank Battalion ::654th TD Battalion, 22–25 December ::803rd TD Battalion, from 25 December ::807th TD Battalion, 17–21 December ::818th TD Battalion, 13 July – 20 December ::449th AAA AW Battalion : 10th Armored Division "Tiger" :MG William H.H. Morris, Jr. ::CCA, CCB, and CCR ::20th, 54th, and 61st Armored Infantry Battalions ::3rd, 11th, and 21st Tank Battalions ::419th, 420th, and 423rd Armored FA Battalions ::609th TD Battalion ::55th Armored Engineer Battalion ::90th Cavalry Recon Squadron ::796th AAA AW Battalion : 80th Infantry Division "Blue Ridge" :MG Horace L. McBride ::317th, 318th, and 319th Infantry Regiments ::313th, 314th, 315th, and 905th FA Battalions ::305th Engineer Combat Battalion ::702nd Tank Battalion ::610th TD Battalion 23 November – 6 December and 21 December – 28 January ::808th TD Battalion 25 September – 21 December ::633rd AAA AW Battalion 21st Army Group Field Marshal Sir Bernard L. Montgomery XXX Corps Lt-Gen. Brian Horrocks ::2nd Household Cavalry Regiment ::11th Hussars ::73rd Antitank Regiment, Royal Artillery ::4th and 5th Regiments, Royal Horse Artillery ::7th, 64th, and 84th Medium Regiments, Royal Artillery ::27th Light AA Regiment, Royal Artillery : 6th Airborne Division :Maj-Gen. Eric Bols ::3rd Parachute Brigade :::8th Parachute Battalion :::9th Parachute Battalion :::1st Canadian Parachute Battalion ::5th Parachute Brigade :::7th Parachute Battalion :::12th Parachute Battalion :::13th Parachute Battalion ::6th Airlanding Brigade :::12th Battalion, Devonshire Regiment :::2nd Battalion, Oxfordshire and Buckinghamshire Light Infantry :::1st Battalion, Royal Ulster Rifles ::53rd Light Regiment, Royal Artillery ::3rd and 4th Airlanding Anti Tank Battalions, Royal Artillery ::6th Airborne Armoured Reconnaissance Regiment, Royal Armoured Corps ::249th Airborne Field Company Royal Engineers ::3rd, 591st Parachute Squadrons Royal Engineers ::3rd, 9th Airborne Squadrons Royal Engineers ::286th Airborne Field Park Company Royal Engineers ::6th Airborne Divisional Signals Company Royal Signals ::22nd Independent Parachute Company Army Air Corps : 51st (Highland) Infantry Division :Maj-Gen. G T.G. Rennie ::152nd Infantry Brigade :::2nd Battalion, Seaforth Highlanders :::5th Battalion, Seaforth Highlanders :::5th Battalion, Queen's Own Cameron Highlanders ::153rd Infantry Brigade :::5th Battalion, Black Watch :::1st Battalion, Gordon Highlanders :::5/7th Battalion, Gordon Highlanders ::154th Infantry Brigade :::1st Battalion, Black Watch :::7th Battalion, Black Watch :::7th Battalion, Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders ::126th, 127th, and 128th Field Regiments, Royal Artillery ::2nd Derbyshire Yeomanry ::61st Antitank Regiment, Royal Artillery ::40th Light AA Regiment, Royal Artillery ::274th, 275th, and 276th Field Companies Royal Engineers ::239th Field Park Company Royal Engineers ::16th Bridging Platoon Royal Engineers ::51st Divisional Signals Company Royal Signals ::1/7 Machine Gun Battalion Middlesex Regiment : 53rd (Welsh) Infantry Division :MG R.K. Ross ::71st Infantry Brigade :::1st Battalion, Oxford and Buckinghamshire Light Infantry :::1st Battalion, Highland Light Infantry :::4th Battalion, Royal Welch Fusiliers ::158th Infantry Brigade :::7th Battalion, Royal Welch Fusiliers :::1/5th Battalion, Welch Regiment :::1st Battalion, The East Lancashire Regiment ::160th Infantry Brigade :::2nd Battalion, Monmouthshire Regiment :::1/5th Battalion, Welch Regiment :::6th Battalion, Royal Welch Fusiliers ::81st, 83rd, and 133rd Field Regiments, Royal Artillery ::53rd Recce Regiment, Royal Armoured Corps ::71st Antitank Regiment, Royal Artillery ::25th Light AA Regiment, Royal Artillery ::244th, 282nd, and 555th Field Companies Royal Engineers ::285th Field Park Company Royal Engineers ::22nd Bridging Platoon Royal Engineers ::53rd Divisional Signals Company Royal Signals :29th Armoured Brigade :Brig. C.B.C Harvey ::23rd Hussars ::3rd Royal Tank Regiment ::2nd Fife and Forfar Yeomanry ::8th Rifle Brigade :33rd Armoured Brigade :Brig. H.B. Scott ::144th Regiment, Royal Armoured Corps ::1st Northamptonshire Yeomanry ::1st East Riding Yeomanry :34th Army Tank Brigade :Brig. G W.S. Clarke ::9th Royal Tank Regiment ::107th Regiment, 147th Regiment Royal Armoured Corps Corps Reserve : Guards Armoured Division :Maj.-Gen. Allan Henry Shafto Adair ::5th Guards Armoured Brigade :::2nd Battalion, Grenadier Guards :::1st Battalion, Coldstream Guards :::2nd Battalion, Irish Guards :::1st Battalion, Grenadier Guards (Mechanized) ::32nd Guards Brigade :::5th Battalion, Coldstream Guards :::3rd Battalion, Irish Guards :::1st Battalion, Welsh Guards ::2nd Battalion, Welsh Guards (Recce) ::14th Field Company, Royal Engineers ::615th Field Company, Royal Engineers ::53rd Field Regiment, Royal Artillery ::153rd Field Regiment, Royal Artillery ::21st Anti-Tank Regiment, Royal Artillery ::94th Light Anti-Aircraft Regiment, Royal Artillery :43rd (Wessex) Infantry Division :MG G. Thomas ::129th Infantry Brigade :::4th Battalion, Somerset Light Infantry :::4th Battalion, Wiltshire Regiment :::5th Battalion, Wiltshire Regiment ::130th Infantry Brigade :::7th Battalion, Hampshire Regiment :::4th Battalion, Dorsetshire Regiment :::5th Battalion, Dorsetshire Regiment ::214th Infantry Brigade :::7th Battalion, Somerset Light Infantry :::1st Battalion, Worcestershire Regiment :::5th Battalion, Duke of Cornwall's Light Infantry ::8th Battalion, Middlesex Regiment (Vickers Machine Gunners) ::43rd Reconnaissance Regiment, Royal Armoured Corps ::94th Field Regiment, Royal Artillery ::112th Field Regiment, Royal Artillery ::179th Field Regiment, Royal Artillery ::59th Anti-Tank Regiment, Royal Artillery ::13th Bridging Platoon, Royal Engineers ::204th Field Company, Royal Engineers ::207th Field Park Company, Royal Engineers (from Bath, Somerset). ::260th Field Company, Royal Engineers (from Chippenham, Wiltshire). ::553rd Field Company, Royal Engineers ::54th Company, RASC ::504th Company, RASC ::505th Company, RASC ::506th Divisional Company, RASC ::110th Light Anti Aircraft Regiment, Royal Artillery : 50th (Northumbrian) Infantry Division :MG Douglas Alexander Graham ::69th Infantry Brigade :::5th Battalion, The East Yorkshire Regiment :::6th Battalion, The Green Howards :::7th Battalion, The Green Howards ::151st Infantry Brigade :::6th Battalion, The Durham Light Infantry :::8th Battalion, The Durham Light Infantry :::9th Battalion, The Durham Light Infantry ::231st Infantry Brigade :::1st Battalion, The Hampshire Regiment :::1st Battalion, The Dorsetshire Regiment :::1st/7th Battalion, The Queen's (Royal West Surrey Regiment) :::2nd Battalion, The Cheshire Regiment ::74th Field Regiment, Royal Artillery ::90th Field Regiment, Royal Artillery ::124th Field Regiment, Royal Artillery ::102nd Anti-Tank Regiment (Northumberland Hussars), Royal Artillery ::25th Light Anti-Aircraft Regiment, Royal Artillery ::233rd Field Company, Royal Engineers ::501st Field Company, Royal Engineers ::505th Field Company, Royal Engineers ::235th Field Park Company, Royal Engineers Air Support U.S. Army Air Forces U.S. Strategic Air Forces in Europe Gen Carl Spaatz U.S. Eighth Air Force (Strategic) LTG James H. Doolittle U.S. Ninth Air Force LTG Hoyt S. Vandenberg :IX Bombardment Division :MG Samuel E. Anderson :IX Troop Carrier Command :MG Paul L. Williams :IX Tactical Air Command (supporting First Army) :MG Elwood R. Quesada :XIX Tactical Air Command (supporting Third Army) :MG Otto P. Weyland :XXIX Tactical Air Command (supporting Ninth Army) :BG Richard E. Nugent Royal Air Force ;Bomber Command :Air Chief Marshal Sir Arthur Harris ;Fighter Command :Air Marshal Sir Roderic M. Hill ;Second Tactical Air Force :Air Marshal Sir Arthur Coningham *No. 2 Group RAF *No. 83 Group RAF *No. 84 Group RAF Axis Forces Oberbefehlshaber West Generalfeldmarschall Gerd von Rundstedt Army Group B Generalfeldmarschall Walter Model Fifth Panzer Army General der Panzertruppen Hasso von Manteuffel ::19th Flak Brigade ::207th and 600th Engineer Battalions ::653rd Heavy Panzerjäger Battalion ::669th Ost (East) Battalion ::638th, 1094th, and 1095th Heavy Artillery Batteries ::25th/975th Fortress Artillery Battery ::1099th, 1119th, and 1121st Heavy Mortar Batteries ::3rd Todt Brigade (paramilitary engineers) XLVII Panzer Corps General der Panzertruppen Heinrich Freiherr von Lüttwitz ::15th Volkswerfer Brigade ::182nd Flak Regiment ::766th Volksartillerie Corps : 2nd Panzer Division :Col Meinrad von Lauchert ::3rd Panzer Regiment ::2nd and 304th Panzergrenadier Regiments ::74th Artillery Regiment ::2nd Recon Battalion ::38th Antitank Battalion ::38th Engineer Battalion ::273rd Flak Battalion ::38th Signals Battalion : 9th Panzer Division :Genmaj Harald Freiherr von Elverfeldt ::33rd Panzer Regiment ::10th and 11th Panzergrenadier Regiments ::102nd Artillery Regiment ::9th Recon Battalion ::50th Antitank Battalion ::86th Engineer Battalion ::287th Flak Battalion ::81st Signals Battalion ::301st Heavy Panzer Battalion (attached) : Panzer-Lehr-Division :Genlt Fritz Bayerlein ::130th Panzer Regiment ::901st and 902nd Panzergrenadier Regiments ::130th Artillery Regiment ::130th Recon Battalion ::130th Antitank Battalion ::130th Engineer Battalion ::311th Flak Battalion ::559th Antitank Battalion (attached) ::243rd Assault Gun Brigade (attached) : 26th Volksgrenadier Division :Col Heinz Kokott ::39th Fusilier and 77th and 78th Volksgrenadier Regiments ::26th Artillery Regiment ::26th Recon Battalion ::26th Antitank Battalion ::26th Engineer Battalion ::26th Signals Battalion :Fuhrer Begleit Brigade :Col Otto Remer ::102nd Panzer Battalion ::100th Panzergrenadier Regiment ::120th Artillery Regiment ::120th Recon Battalion ::120th Antitank Battalion ::120th Engineer Battalion ::828th Grenadier Battalion ::673rd Flak Regiment LXVI Corps General der Artillerie Walter Lucht ::16th Volkswerfer Brigade (86th and 87th Werfer Regiments) ::244th Assault Gun Brigade ::460th Heavy Artillery Battalion :18th Volksgrenadier Division :Col Hoffman-Schonborn ::293rd, 294th, and 295th Volksgrenadier Regiments ::1818th Artillery Regiment ::1818th Antitank Battalion ::1818th Engineer Battalion ::1818th Signals Battalion :62nd Volksgrenadier Division :Col Friedrich Kittel ::164th, 193rd, and 190th Volksgrenadier Regiments ::162nd Artillery Regiment ::162nd Antitank Battalion ::162nd Engineer Battalion ::162nd Signals Battalion LVIII Panzer Corps General der Panzertruppen Walter Krüger ::7th Volkswerfer Brigade (84th and 85th Werfer Regiments) ::401st Volksartillerie Corps ::1st Flak Regiment : 116th Panzer Division :Genmaj Siegfried von Waldenburg ::16th Panzer Regiment ::60th and 156th Panzergrenadier Regiments ::146th Artillery Regiment ::146th Recon Battalion ::226th Antitank Battalion ::675th Engineer Battalion ::281st Flak Battalion :560th Volksgrenadier Division :Col Rudolf Langhauser ::1128th, 1129th, and 1130th Volksgrenadier Regiments ::1560th Artillery Regiment ::1560th Antitank Battalion ::1560th Engineer Battalion ::1560th Signals Battalion XXXIX Panzer Corps Genlt Karl Decker : 167th Volksgrenadier Division :Genlt Hanskurt Höcker ::331st, 339th, 387th Volksgrenadier Regiments ::167th Artillery Regiment ::167th Antitank Battalion ::167th Engineer Battalion ::167th Signals Battalion Sixth Panzer Army Oberstgruppenfuhrer der Waffen SS Josef Dietrich ::506th Heavy Panzer Battalion ::683rd Heavy Antitank Battalion ::217th Assault Panzer Battalion ::394th, 667th, and 902nd Assault Gun Battalions ::741st Antitank Battalion ::1098th, 1110th, and 1120th Heavy Howitzer Batteries ::428th Heavy Mortar Battery ::1123rd K-3 Battery ::2nd Flak Division (41st and 43rd Regiments) ::von der Heydte Fallschirmjager Battalion ::4th Todt Brigade I SS Panzer Corps SS-Gruppenfuhrer Hermann Priess ::4th Volkswerfer Brigade (51st and 53rd Werfer Regiments) ::9th Volkswerfer Brigade (14th and 54th Werfer Regiments) ::388th Volksartillerie Corps ::402nd Volksartillerie Corps ::501st SS-Artillery Battalion ::501st SS-Artillery Observation Battalion : 1st SS Panzer Division :SS Oberfuhrer Wilhelm Mohnke ::1st SS Panzer Regiment ::1st and 2nd SS Panzergrenadier Regiments ::1st SS Artillery Regiment ::1st SS Recon Battalion ::1st SS Antitank Battalion ::1st SS Engineer Battalion ::1st SS Flak Battalion ::1st SS Signals Battalion ::501st SS Heavy Panzer Battalion (attached) ::84th Luftwaffe Flak Battalion attached :3rd Parachute Division :Genmaj Wadehn ::5th, 8th, and 9th Parachute Infantry Regiments ::3rd Artillery Regiment ::3rd Recon Battalion ::3rd Antitank Battalion ::3rd Engineer Battalion ::3rd signals battalion : 12th SS Panzer Division :SS Standartenfuhrer Hugo Kraas ::12th SS Panzer Regiment ::25th and 26th SS Panzergrenadier Regiments ::12th SS Artillery Regiment ::12th SS Recon Battalion ::12th SS Antitank Battalion ::12th SS Engineer Battalion ::12th SS Flak Battalion ::560th Heavy Antitank Battalion (attached) : 12th Volksgrenadier Division :Genmaj Gerhard Engel ::27th Fusilier and 48th and 89th Volksgrenadier Regiments ::12th Artillery Regiment ::12th Antitank Battalion ::12th Fusilier Battalion ::12th Engineer Battalion ::12th Signals Battalion :277th Volksgrenadier Division :Col Wilhelm Viebig ::289th, 990th, and 991st Volksgrenadier Regiments ::277th Artillery Regiment ::277th Antitank Battalion ::277th Engineer Battalion ::277th Signals Battalion :150th Panzer Brigade :Obersturmbannfuhrer der Waffen SS Otto Skorzeny ::Two Panzer companies ::Two Panzergrenadier companies ::Two antitank companies ::A heavy mortar battalion (two batteries) ::600th SS Parachute Battalion Kampfgruppe 200 (Luftwaffe ground unit) ::An anti-partisan company II SS Panzer Corps SS Obergruppenfuhrer Willi Bittrich ::410th Volksartillerie Corps ::502nd SS Heavy Artillery Battalion ::502nd SS Artillery Observation Battalion : 2nd SS Panzer Division :SS Brigadefuhrer Heinz Lammerding ::2nd SS Panzer Regiment ::3rd and 4th SS Panzergrenadier Regiments ::2nd SS Artillery Regiment ::2nd SS Recon Battalion ::2nd SS Engineer Battalion ::2nd SS Flak Battalion ::2nd SS Signals Battalion : 9th SS Panzer Division :SS Oberfuhrer Sylvester Stadler ::9th SS Panzer Regiment ::19th and 20th SS Panzergrenadier Regiments ::9th SS Artillery Regiment ::9th SS Recon Battalion ::9th SS Antitank Battalion ::9th SS Engineer Battalion ::9th SS Flak Battalion ::9th SS Signals Battalion ::519th Heavy Antitank Battalion (attached) LXVII Corps Genlt Otto Hitzfeld ::17th Volkswerfer Brigade (88th and 89th Werfer Regiments) ::405th Volksartillerie Corps ::1001st Heavy Assault Gun Company : 3rd Panzergrenadier Division :Genmaj Walter Denkert ::8th and 29th Panzergrenadier Regiments ::103rd Panzer Battalion ::3rd Artillery Regiment ::103rd Recon Battalion ::3rd Antitank Battalion ::3rd Engineer Battalion ::3rd Flak Battalion ::3rd Signals Battalion :246th Volksgrenadier Division :Col Peter Körte ::352nd, 404th, and 689th VG Regiments ::246th Artillery Regiment ::246th Antitank Battalion ::246th Engineer Battalion ::246th Signals Battalion :272nd Volksgrenadier Division :Genmaj Eugen König ::980th, 981st, and 982nd Volksgrenadier Regiments ::272nd Artillery Regiment ::272nd Antitank Battalion ::272nd Engineer Battalion ::272nd Signals Battalion :326th Volksgrenadier Division ::751st, 752nd, and 753rd Volksgrenadier Regiments ::326th Artillery Regiment ::326th Antitank Battalion ::326th Engineer Battalion ::326th Signals Battalion Seventh Army General der Panzertruppen Erich Brandenberger ::657th and 668th Heavy Antitank Battalions ::501st Fortress Antitank Battalion ::47th Engineer Battalion ::1092nd, 1093rd, 1124th, and 1125th Heavy Howitzer Batteries ::660th Heavy Artillery Battery ::1029th, 1039th, and 1122nd Heavy Mortar Batteries ::999th Penal Battalion ::44th Machine Gun Battalion ::15th Flak Regiment ::1st Todt Brigade LIII Corps General der Kavallerie Edwin von Rothkirch : 9th Volksgrenadier Division :Col Werner Kolb ::36th, 57th, and 116th VG Regiments ::9th Artillery Regiment ::9th Antitank Battalion ::9th Engineer Battalion ::9th Signals Battalion :15th Panzergrenadier Division :Col Hans Joachim Deckert ::104th and 115th Pzgr Regiments ::115th Panzer Battalion ::115th Artillery Regiment ::115th Recon Battalion ::33rd Antitank Battalion ::33rd Engineer Battalion ::33rd Flak Battalion ::33rd Signals Battalion : Führer Grenadier Brigade :Col Hans-Joachim Kahler ::99th Pzgr Regiment ::101st Panzer Battalion ::911th Assault Gun Brigade ::124th Antitank Battalion ::124th Engineer Battalion ::124th Flak Battalion ::124th Artillery Regiment LXXX Corps General der Infanterie Franz Beyer ::408th Volksartillerie Corps ::8th Volkswerfer Brigade ::2nd and Lehr Werfer Regiments :212th Volksgrenadier Division :Genmaj Franz Sensfuss ::316th, 320th, and 423rd VG Regiments ::212th Artillery Regiment ::212th Antitank Battalion ::212th Engineer Battalion ::212th Signals Battalion :276th Volksgrenadier Division :Gen Kurt Möhring (later Col Hugo Dempwolff) ::986th, 987th, and 988th VG Regiments ::276th Artillery Regiment ::276th Antitank Battalion ::276th Engineer Battalion ::276th Signals Battalion : 340th Volksgrenadier Division :Col Theodor Tolsdorff ::694th, 695th, and 696th VG Regiments ::340th Artillery Regiment ::340th Antitank Battalion ::340th Engineer Battalion ::340th Signals Battalion LXXXV Corps General der Infantrerie Baptist Kniess ::406th Volksartillerie Corps ::18th Volkswerfer Brigade (21st and 22nd Werfer Regiments) :5th Parachute Division :Col Ludwig Heilmann ::13th, 14th, and 15th Parachute Infantry Regiments ::5th Artillery Regiment ::5th Recon Battalion ::5th Engineer Battalion ::5th Flak Battalion ::11th Assault Gun Brigade : 352nd Volksgrenadier Division :Col Erich Schmidt ::914th, 915th, and 916th Volksgrenadier Regiments ::352nd Artillery Regiment ::352nd Antitank Battalion ::352nd Engineer Battalion ::352nd Signals Battalion : 79th Volksgrenadier Division :Col Alois Weber ::208th, 212th, and 226th Volksgrenadier Regiments ::179th Artillery Regiments ::179th Antitank Battalion ::179th Engineer Battalion ::179th Signals Battalion Luftwaffe II Fighter Corps Genmaj. Dietrich Peltz III Flak Corps Genlt. Wolfgang Pickert References * MacDonald, Charles B. A Time For Trumpets: The Untold Story of the Battle of the Bulge. New York: Perennial, 2002. ISBN 0-688-15157-4 * Dupuy,Trevor N. "Hitler's Last Gamble" Airlife. ISBN 1-85310-711-5 * UNITS ENTITLED TO BATTLE CREDITS - General Orders - US War Department Category:World War II orders of battle